


His Fears

by SenselessRhythm



Category: Young Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenselessRhythm/pseuds/SenselessRhythm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Shepherd wasn't afraid of anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Fears

Tommy Shepherd wasn't afraid of anything.

Or at least that's the impression he tried to give.

He was scared of needles and the sterilized smell of hospitals, too white rooms and people in doctor masks and the reminder of itchy scrubs.

He was scared of small spaces and being held off the ground and locks and handcuffs and straps and being manhandled. He had to have control.

He had to be able to run and run and run or he couldn't breathe, his entire being would crumble and he could barely stand.

He was scared of school because all he heard were screams and shouts and all he saw was rubble and dust, stinging and choking.

He was afraid of wasting anything because he knew what it meant to starve.

He was afraid to get close because he knew what it meant to be alone.

He was afraid of sleep because that's when it all came back.

He would grin and joke, shrugging off names. Jerk. Ass. Sociopath. Monster. He didn't feel like a monster but only a monster deserved these memories. Only monsters should be conditioned to fear so much.

Tommy Shepherd wasn't afraid of anything except when he was.


End file.
